


Yes, I'm A Jedi Master (My Legs Look Good In My Miniskirt)

by SiriusNebulae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gender Roles, M/M, Mace and Obi-Wan queer platonic, Obi-Wan is sexy, Obi-Wan struts his stuff in the temple, Padawan Pranks, Platonic Relationships, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Romantic Fluff, frequently, sexy clothes, whomst? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae
Summary: Obi-Wan could admit he loved the stares and appreciative gazes, loved the way people stared at his body and skin-tight clothes. It made him feel strong and care-free. In the temple, it was certainly hilarious to see the double looks as he walked by. This time, however, he had one person in particular who he wanted to show off for, Cody, another Master he'd befriended and fallen for.Or, Obi-Wan wears sexy skirts and clothes in the temple, flusters Jedi, crushes on Cody, and is his usual sassy self.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Yes, I'm A Jedi Master (My Legs Look Good In My Miniskirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody are romantically (and sexually but not in this work) into each other. Mace and Obi-Wan are in a queer platonic relationship that involves non-romantic or sexual love and intimacy. Qui-Gon lives and is a good guy because I said so this time. Cody is a Master because I wanted him included but didn't want the clone wars to have happened/cloning.   
> Obi-Wan wears skirts and "gendered" clothing of any sort, because gender is a construct.

  
By this point, nothing seemed to faze the temple residents anymore. Part of this was due to Obi-Wan and Anakin having set the bar so high, where anything they came up with was, if not expected, at least barely upsetting. The other part was just the temple life in general. Sure, the Order likes to label Jinn as a wild card and treat his every actions as novel events, but in truth, the Order had always been home to the weird and confounding. 

Because of this, barely anyone blinked at Obi-Wan as he strolled through the temple in a revealing outfit; low-cut neckline, tight fabric, and an obscenely short miniskirt (leaving nothing to the imagination). His arms were bare, his legs hugged by a pair of tight shorts under his skirt, and his chest tastefully framed by the open neckline to his navel. His beard and hair were artfully styled as usual, made brighter by the dark fabric he wore. 

Obi-Wan knew he was getting stares, especially stares of appreciation. He knew what his body looked like, and especially in this outfit. He loved his Jedi robes, and could (and would) wear them for the rest of his life most likely. However, every once and again he loved the feeling of tight, revealing clothes on his skin. Loved the feeling of his body being able to wear whatever he wanted, loved the stares and attention he gained. Every turned head made his back straighter, his hips sway just that _little_ bit more. 

His walks in the temple in his 'night' clothes were common enough to truly surprise people anymore, but were rare enough that he still caught appreciate gazes. By the time he made it to his destination, the whole temple would know he was showing off today. He always saw the most people today, as everyone suddenly had a reason to see him or stop and chat with him on these days. 

Speaking of. "Hey Master!"

Obi-Wan grinned and turned around. "Hello, Ahsoka. How are you this fine day?"

"Oh, you know." Ahsoka smiled back at him. She thoroughly enjoyed the days her Master dressed up. Part of it was that she got less looks for her outfit when Obi-Wan was next to her (the solidarity of another Jedi showing clothes didn't break the code or show a lack of dedication always made her feel warm), and another part was watching everyone trip over themselves to see him before the day was done, the entire order trying to play it cool but failing immensely. "How's your day going?"

"Well," Obi-Wan continued walking, grinning conspiratorially. "It's only been a few hours. Master Fisto, Kit, really, gave me a very respectful peck on the cheek. He's been slowly working up to being more physical and affectionate with people, and it was very nice indeed. I've yet to run into Mace, Cody, Anakin, or Yoda. But at this point, I'm pretty sure people are getting used to it. Only two knights tripped on the way here, which falls below our record of six." 

"Gee, Master, you're losing your touch." 

"I know," Obi-Wan sighed mockingly. "Whatever am I to do?" 

A voice interrupted from behind. "Obviously, the next step is to step up your game." 

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan turned and hugged his master, who was smiling fondly at him. His Master's hugs were the best, Qui-Gon being so tall and strong meant he gave the best bear hugs. It had taken Obi-Wan awhile to convince his Master that affection and hugs meant more to him than anything else, and that they didn't go against the code. Qui-Gon had adapted to it well over his padawan-years, and both of them had been slowly spreading the lesson throughout the temple. Hence, Kit Fisto. Hence, Obi-Wan's walks (partly). 

"They've come to recognize and accept your 'innocent' walks through the temple, despite their fawning." Qui-Gon's eyes were warm as he released Obi-Wan, Ahsoka immediately filling the gap to sneak in her own hug. They started walking again, Qui-Gon's arm looped over Ahsoka's shoulders. "Provided repeated exposure to a stimulus-"

"-the stimulus looses effect," Obi-Wan finished, rolling his eyes. "I know this, Master. I'm just not sure how to go about the next step. Less clothing? Different kinds of clothing? More make-up? Glitter, perhaps?"

Ahsoka snorted. "Full nude, obviously." 

Obi-Wan gasped in mock offense, Qui-Gon laughing quietly. "I would never!"

"Sure, Master. I totally believe you. That's why I have my money on nudity next year, not next month." She grinned sharply at him. 

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan gasped again, his hand coming up to his bare chest as he fluttered his eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to me! My own grand-/half-padawan! What is this temple coming to?"

"Mine is for at least 6 months," Qui-Gon smiled. 

"Ye of such little faith? How did I even survive your terrible influence?"

"Careful, dear," Qui-Gon grinned, looping his other arm of Obi-Wan's shoulders. "You're starting to sound like Anakin." 

Another voice interrupted from behind. "Someone say my name? I definitely heard my name!"

The trio smiled at Anakin making his way over, grease smeared all over his face and clothes. 

"I'm sure you must have misheard. We'd never discuss you, in fact we try our hardest to forget your existence given the chance." Obi-Wan grinned, slipping out of Qui-Gon's arm to put his own around Anakin's shoulders. 

"Ouch," Anakin laughed. "I forget you're always much sassier in your outfits. It's like you think you can get away with much more in them."

"Can't I?" Obi-Wan batted his eyelashes obscenely again, pouting his lips at his padawan playfully. 

"Ugh, have some respect for yourself, Master!" Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's face away, unable to do more with an arm still around him. Both of them laughed, used to each other's antics. Grease smeared on Obi-Wan's face from Anakin's hand, but Obi-Wan was used to being covered in grease after years with Anakin. He would bitch about it until his face was blue to keep up appearances, but they both knew it was just for show. 

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon added, smiling at them both. "Have some respect for yourself. _Someone_ in this group should at least have a modicum of it, and we all know it's not going to be me or the padawans." 

"Hey!" Ahsoka and Anakin whined. "We're not padawans anymore!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That's what you object to?" 

"Do _you_ think they have something else to object to?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Ah," Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly. "There is that." 

"Ouch," Anakin said, peering around to Ahsoka. "Seems we're on our own, Snips. Since we apparently have no respect, I say we first start a food fight, then challenge as many padawans as possible to lightsaber duels, and then steal all the chairs from the council room." 

"I'm in," Ahsoka grinned. Slipping out of Qui-Gon's embrace to go to Anakin's side. 

"You know," Obi-Wan said casually. "It's best to make secret plans _away_ from others, especially those on the council." 

Anakin snorted. "Oh please, I know you'll be laughing as you watch the council react. It's exactly why you wear those clothes." 

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, padawan mine." 

"Of course, Master." Ahsoka winked. "Come on, Skyguy. Time to go cause some chaos." Both of them walked off, heads put together whispering plans. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just smiled indulgently, continuing on their walk towards the gardens. Easy times like this were important for both of them. Obi-Wan had had to learn that Qui-Gon's silences weren't punishments, but simply his Master living in the moment and appreciating his surroundings. Qui-Gon had had to learn that Obi-Wan needed reassurance, even something as simple as a hand on a shoulder, to show that Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan with him even just to be in space together. Many tea times and meditation sessions continue to end in warm, comforting silence, each basking in the others presence close by. 

Their silent walk to the gardens was pleasant, with very few people stopping to talk to Obi-Wan. Only one knight tripped at the sight of him, and Obi-Wan muttered a quiet "three" as Qui-Gon softly snorted. It spoke to both of their characters that they were still entertained by the spectacle created when Obi-Wan wore different clothes. Qui-Gon had been surprised, but not shocked, the first time Obi-Wan had come up to him and nervously asked about the rules around wearing non-Jedi clothes in the temple. His padawan had always followed in his footsteps in viewing the code as something flexible and fallible (just like the people who made and followed it), and if Obi-Wan wanted to express himself in non-Jedi ways, Qui-Gon supported him. It had meant the world to a younger Obi-Wan, who had been shocked after his first anxious rambling by Qui-Gon just smiling and then taking him shopping the next free day they had. His Master hadn't even batted an eye when Obi-Wan had browsed both the men and women sections, as well as the non-gendered section. Obi-Wan had come up with a pile of clothes that would seem conservative to anyone else, but to him (and the Jedi) were loudly different and shocking. Over time, he had grown his wardrobe, still owning only two or three small outfits, swapping out different articles of clothes when he pleased. 

He remembered his first walk through the temple, his anxiety replaced by the strong conviction that he would express himself however he wanted, and that he was still a Jedi as he did. Qui-Gon had remained at his side the entire time, carrying on casual conversation to put him at ease and to make him focus on what was being said as opposed to the numerous looks he got. Even when they had run into Yoda, and Obi-Wan started nervously shifting his feet, all that happened was Yoda harrumphing and muttering "your Padawan, he most certainly is" to Qui-Gon as he walked past. Since then, Obi-Wan (and the temple inhabitants) had become used to him. Others had slowly followed in his footsteps, adding a new piece of jewelry, sash, or hair accessory to their daily looks. Two people had jumped at his example: Quinlan excitedly wearing garish colors and revealing clothing at every opportunity (mostly to mess with people, but also, as he confessed once, because he felt more at home in his body in different clothes than the Jedi tan robes); and Master Dooku, who quietly gone out and returned with numerous robes of a higher quality, yet still in the Jedi style and colors. Since it meant two members of the council were wearing novel clothing, at that point it became an open secret that dress code wouldn't be as strictly enforced, and that cultural clothes and accessories would be immediately accepted for most cases. Even Yoda, who pretended to ignore any conversation about the fact, had added a small stone to his gimmer stick. No one knew what it was, where it was from, or what it meant, but many had seen Yoda fondly tracing the stone with his claw when he thought no one was looking. Obi-Wan was always warmed to his heart when he saw what he had inadvertently started.

* * *

Obi-Wan was walking through the gardens, Qui-Gon having gone his own way prior to entering the gardens. Obi-Wan had been wandering around for almost an hour, basking in the feel of the sun and the force presence of so many plants, small creatures, and people meditating. 

"Kenobi. Why am I not surprised?" A long suffering sigh followed the toneless statement. 

Obi-Wan laughed, opening his eyes from where he had been standing in a beam of sunlight. "Mace! Dear friend, that /is/ the question. I have no idea why you keep being surprised, you truly do it to yourself." His smile got wider as he saw the Kel-dor's lip twitch in a smile. 

"Of all the things I do to myself, I'm sure this is not one. You are a trouble-maker, and live just to make my life difficult." 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. If anything, I keep your life interesting between all those council meetings." 

Another lip twitch. "The same ones you attend, I assume?" 

"Of course, my friend." Obi-Wan laughed, their jokes always being layered in neutral statements and banal small talk. It suited Mace, his force presence laughing even if his outward expression barely changed. "I'm sure you can barely focus when I'm in the council room, entranced with my looks as you are." 

Mace snorted and softly grabbed Obi-Wan's hand to pull him into a gentle walk. Since Obi-Wan had been a young padawan, and Mace an isolated knight, they had agreed to be there for each other. Their quick friendship had outwardly been confusing, with Obi-Wan being a loud, brash padawan, and Mace a stern, quiet knight. However, both quickly understood each other, what was layered and found between carefully chosen words and artfully deceptive gestures. Once Obi-Wan was a knight, and Mace on the cusp of becoming one of the youngest Masters in the history of the order, both had experimented with physical affection together. They had found that platonic kissing was the extent of their relationship, and that cuddling and hand holding were highly coveted between them. Over the years, they had relaxed around displays of affection, and it was common for Mace and Obi-Wan to walk hand in hand through the halls or gardens, or for them to fall asleep in the same place (whether bed, couch, or floor) cuddling after long nights and council meetings. 

"You are nothing but a menace no matter what you wear, any focus lost is due to the numerous headaches you induce." Mace said softly, his eyes laughing. 

Obi-Wan smiles and pulls Mace towards him, arm around his waist, spinning them both around in a short dance over the garden stones. "You certainly know how to flatter," Obi-Wan smiles, looking up into Mace's face as they break from their embrace, hands still held together. "Say much more, and I'm afraid I won't stop blushing all day." 

Both smile softly at each other, happy and content to be close and playful together. The sun shines on both of them, making Obi-Wan's hair shine like fire, making Mace's face glow beautifully. The gardens have always been a favorite place of theirs, a comforting area that sung in the force and had few people to interrupt them. Most knew not to bother them when they were in the gardens together, just enjoying the warmth of the earth, the force, and each other. 

"I would have to try much harder to make you blush, you flirt as you breathe." 

"Me? A flirt? I never." Obi-Wan jokes. "I'm certain you could make me blush if you tried, Mace."

Mace grins, looking past him. "Perhaps. Wearing the same outfit at you, I'm certain would make you blush, if not others." 

Obi-Wan laughs loudly, imagining the image of Mace in his tight, revealing clothes. Especially the skirt. Mace's body would look amazing in the clothes, his skin a perfect tone for highlighting the color of the clothes. Obi-Wan can feel himself getting red just at the thought, not because of any sexual desire to see Mace in those clothes, but in appreciation for how alluring he would look. Certainly, the entire temple would go wild, even more than when Obi-Wan walked around. Nothing would get done as the seemingly stern and conservative Jedi went about his day in such an alluring outfit. 

"Case in point," Mace interrupts his day dreams with a smug grin. "You are quite easy, Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan laughs, mind still reluctant to let go of the image. "As you well know, my friend. Speaking of, have you seen Cody yet today?"

Mace chuckles knowingly. "I have not seen your paramour, but I'm certain he's already heard about your walk this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if he was nearby or on the way."

"Paramour?" Obi-Wan smiles. "Since I'm certain we are not married, he's not an illicit lover." 

"And yet, you've yet to make a move or show your interest. Should I perhaps intervene?"

"I'll have you know," Obi-Wan says haughtily, knocking shoulders with Mace at the empty threat. "That today is the day. I'm all dressed up and ready to ask him out. The force is especially supportive today." 

"You always think the force is supportive of your harebrained plans. But, I wish you well." Mace smiles softly and squeezed his hand. Obi-Wan smiles back, each of them silently understanding the other. Mace had been by Obi-Wan's side the entire time he was crushing on Cody, and had been nudging him to do something about it for ages. For someone not interested in romance or sex, Mace was supportive of Obi-Wan's desire to start a relationship with Cody, who had joined the Jedi as Master from the Jedha temple over a year ago. Obi-Wan and Mace's platonic relationship was a bright point in their lives, and Obi-Wan was excited to build a romantic (and possibly sexual) relationship with Cody. 

"I shall gladly receive your luck, and hope I will not need it. May the force be with you." Obi-Wan bows to his friend, smiling. 

"May the force be with you." Mace bows and turns away, his force presence bright with humor and fondness. Obi-Wan basks in the presence of his friend, finally turning and leaving the gardens when he could no longer sense it. 

He had a man to find.

* * *

Cody had heard that it was another of Obi-Wan's 'innocently strut about the temple' days. He had heard of these days when he first joined the temple, but had yet to see them in person. He was always at a mission or away from the temple when they occurred, and by this point he was both excited for and dreading the experience. Excited, because his friendship with Obi-Wan had been growing over the last few months, becoming closer to romantic as time went on, and Cody felt that seeing Obi-Wan like this might be the final push they both needed to take their relationship just that much further. Dreading it, because what if he had been reading everything all wrong? Or what he if he made a fool of himself in front of Obi-Wan? He knew Obi-Wan only pretended to be suave and refined, his months of joking and sassing in their friendship could attest to that, but Cody still froze up when faced with too much. And Obi-Wan, especially dressed like this, was always too much. Cody had barely been able to speak coherently or without blushing continuously for the first few months. Force help him, he was so in love with that man. 

"Hi Cody!" 

He turned to see Ahsoka and Anakin waving happily at him, both surreptitiously wiping food off of themselves. "Hello Ahsoka and Anakin. How are you both?" 

"Oh, you know." Anakin smiled. Cody decided to fondly ignore the piece of mash stuck in his long hair. "Not much, really. Just wandering the temple."

Cody smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Ahsoka laughed. "You look like Obi-Wan when you do that. Speaking of-" She broke off to look around, making sure no one was in earshot. "Heads up, I hear he's looking for you."

"Yup!" Anakin patted his shoulder. He rested his hand there and looked him in the eyes. "Remember, he rambles when he's nervous but he's been building up to this. He's super duper into you, so just nod and smile and everything will be fine. Ahsoka and I are totally rooting for you both." 

Cody blushed and looked away, feeling better by the pep talk even though it was hilarious that Obi-Wan's padawans had decided to take him under their wing to get with their Master. Cody knew that the entire temple knew of their mutual crushes on each other, and that the padawans were just the most forward of everyone in setting them up. He knew, if somehow everything went catastrophically wrong today (which was highly unlikely), Ahsoka and Anakin would go to the end's of the galaxy to get them together. If nothing else, he knew that they had been sneaking around and looking into unlocked cupboards and storage rooms (force help him), and he could see where their thoughts were going. Today was the day for him and Obi-Wan to do this themselves, after this, it was out of their hands. It was happening, and he wouldn't put it past Master Jinn to invite them both to tea and then have a 'forgotten' errand that needed running, and he wouldn't put it past Master Yoda to trip him with that stick of his directly into Obi-Wan's arms. 

Cody broke out of his thoughts when Anakin's head quickly went up, his hands leaving his shoulders and grabbing Ahsoka's arm. "Come on, Snips. Obi-Wan's nearly here and we should be going."

"Good luck, Cody!" Ahsoka shouted over her shoulder, both of them leaving a small trail of food detritus in their wake. He smiled, turning towards the door that Anakin had looked at before leaving in the opposite direction. Seconds later, Obi-Wan walked in, paying no attention to the food he stepped on as he made his way towards Cody.

Cody's breath was gone and he was frozen, gaping at Obi-Wan. He looked amazing, force he was beautiful. He was wearing a short short short skirt, his legs and feet bare except for a small bracelet on his ankle. His shirt was artfully open and draped across his shoulders, leaving most of his chest and navel on display. His arms were also bare, muscles defined and faintly shining. Cody just wanted to be picked up in those arms, feel their strength around him and the feeling of safety. His gaze traveled upwards, Obi-Wan's face just as mesmerizing as the rest of him. His beard and hair were the same as usual, but paired with the outfit made it seem less refined and conservative, and more like a playful taunt that was begging to be messed up. Cody wanted to bury his hands in his hair, pull his face closer and just kiss him. He could kiss him for hours, he was sure, could explore that body for years and never truly have enough of him. He could have years just to talk with Obi-Wan, and it wouldn't be enough. Obi-Wan was too much, in just the right ways. In just what Cody wanted and needed. He was too much, he knew it, and he wore it so well. Cody was entranced. 

"Like what you see?"

"Wha-?" Cody shook his head, realizing he had been staring for awhile. Obi-Wan was smiling down at him, having come to a stop in front of his seat. Cody blushed, realizing his mouth was open and he was still staring up into that beautiful face. "I- sorry, it's just- I mean." He cleared his throat. "Y-yes. I like what I see." 

He was rewarded by Obi-Wan blushing and his smile growing. They both couldn't look away from each other, unaware of the world around them and uncaring of anything that wasn't the other. 

"I'm glad," Obi-Wan said softly. He reached out, brushing his fingers across Cody's cheek. "I wore it just for you." 

"For me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see your reaction." 

Cody could barely focus, Obi-Wan's warm and soft hand had shifted to cradling his cheek. He would do anything to keep it there, to keep Obi-Wan smiling and talking with him. He tried to remember what Ahsoka and Anakin had said to him, but his brain wasn't working, couldn't focus on anything except Obi-Wan in front of him. 

"Was it the reaction you were hoping for?" Cody asked. 

"Without a doubt," Obi-Wan was so close, his face so close to Cody's. If he leaned down just a bit more, Cody would be able to kiss him. Would be able to kiss this beautiful man who had invaded his thoughts for months. Would be able to kiss those soft lips and feel the scratch of his beard, the feel of his hands on his face, his shoulders, his waist. "Your reaction was everything I've ever wanted."

"You're everything I've ever wanted," Cody blurted out, immediately blushing. Force, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm glad to hear that, Cody. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" Cody asked dazedly. Having his name said like that made him feel warm all over, made him want to hear it over and over. Obi-Wan was still so close to him, his blue eyes drawing Cody in and removing his ability to think. Obi-Wan seemed to know what he was doing to him, and was fond, enjoying the attention and love he could feel from Cody.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on a date? Perhaps be in a relationship with me?"

"Please, yes," Cody gasped out. "I would like that a lot, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan blushed again, his eyes shining with happiness. He gently laid his hand on Cody's other cheek, framing that beautiful face. He leaned down a bit, his lips barely gracing Cody's. "Can I kiss you, Cody?" 

"Please, Obi," Cody whispered, eyes already closed. His lips were warm with Obi-Wan's breaths, with his cheeks held reverently, with Obi-Wan's body framing his. He never wanted to leave, wanted to stay this way forever. 

"Darling-" Obi-Wan choked out, closing the remaining distance between the two of them. They met gently, warm lips and breath all they could think about. The soft caresses of Obi-Wan's hands on Cody's cheeks and the press of Cody's hands on Obi-Wan's waist all the registered. All that they had hoped for, all that they had wanted, they could feel as they kissed. The force and their happiness surrounded them, added to the joy and the sensation of being tied together. Obi-Wan didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to stop kissing Cody and pull away. Cody didn't want to ever stop, to not have those hands on him, those lips kissing him tenderly. They were meant to be together, it was clear. 

Obi-Wan slowly pulled back, pausing a bit more between each soft kiss he pressed against Cody's lips. Cody opened his eyes, watching as Obi-Wan pulled back with a small smile, hands lingering on his cheeks. He smiled back, dazed and filled with happiness. He was sure his lips were just as red as Obi-Wan's in front of him, if not the lower half of his face from Obi-Wan's beard. He found he had no regrets, in fact, he liked the idea that people could see what they had been doing. That people would know he belonged to Obi-Wan. A thrill shot through him at that thought. 

"I'm very happy, Cody." 

"So am I, Obi-Wan." Cody smiled, gently taking Obi-Wan's hand between his own. "Very happy indeed." 

* * *

They were walking back to Obi-Wan's room later, still hand in hand. It was getting dark, the setting sun shining light through the large windows and bouncing off the walls. Cody could think of nothing better in the world than to be walking with Obi-Wan like this, in the pretty sunset and the feel of the force and the temple all around. Certainly, Obi-Wan also agreed, if the frequent smiles and hand squeezes were anything to go by. So lost in each other, they barely noticed reaching their destination. 

"Well," Cody said uncertainly, glancing at Obi-Wan and the door to his rooms. "Here we are."

"Indeed." They paused. "Did you want to come in?"

"Umm," Cody hesitated, unsure of what it would mean. Obi-Wan seemed to pick up on the thought.

"Just to sit together, nothing else. I enjoy being with you, just like this." 

Cody smiled. "I would like that." 

"Good." Obi-Wan keyed in his code, the door to the apartment opening to reveal a sitting room packed with numerous chairs, barely any space left on the floor or in the room. Obi-Wan and Cody paused in confusion, both taking in the spectacle. "...what-?" 

"Hey Master!" Came a shout from within the room, but with all the chairs taking up the space it was hard to tell where it had originated. Anakin's head popped up a few moments later, followed by the top of Ahsoka's montrals. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon! Oh, hey Cody! How'd it go?"

"Ummm, fine?" Cody raised their joined hands, and Anakin and Ahsoka both squealed in delight. Obi-Wan had buried his face in his free hand, a blush staining his cheeks. "What's going on?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan added, voice muffled. "You do realize this is my room?" 

"That's exactly why we chose it, Master. No one would think to look for us here." 

Cody snorted, knowing that wasn't quite true. If Ahsoka and Anakin had done something, people would immediately find Obi-Wan and make him deal with the issue. And, by the number of chairs stashed into the room, it looks like they had done something again. Obi-Wan just glared tiredly at them, and Cody almost felt bad for the pair of padawans Obi-Wan had been stuck with. They certainly did not make his life easier. 

"How long will you be hiding out in his rooms?" Cody asked, already trying to figure out a solution. He and Obi-Wan had wanted to cuddle just a bit longer, be together just for just a bit more time. 

Blank stares met his question, before Anakin and Ahsoka turned and muttered quickly to each other. After a few moments, Ahsoka looked back at them. "Only until tomorrow morning, at the latest." 

"At the latest," Obi-Wan repeated, sighing again.

"C'mon," Cody smiled at Obi-Wan. "We can stay at my place tonight." 

A chorus of 'Ooooooh's followed that statement, Anakin and Ahsoka making kissing noises after. 

Obi-Wan glared again before turning to look at Cody, a small smile appearing when he looked at Cody. "I would like that." 

"Fantastic." Cody squeezed Obi-Wan's hand, both of them turning and ignoring the sound of Ahsoka and Anakin shouting at their backs.

"Don't stay up too late!"

"Remember to use protection!" 

"Consent is sexy!" 

"We love you!" 

Cody laughed, Obi-Wan was smiling as well. Both of them were blushing from what they heard, but it wasn't enough to detract from their happiness of being together. The sun had almost set by the point, the temple quieting as they slowly made their way to Cody's rooms. 

"You know," Obi-Wan mused. "They're going to essentially be your padawans now. If you think this is bad, wait until you're their master. It gets so much worse." 

Cody laughed, leaning into Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I think I could handle them; I'll have you by my side."

"You're sweet," Obi-Wan looked at him. "Just wait until they really get into trouble. I swear I don't know how they always get into so much trouble, but they do."

"If it means being with you," Cody said, arriving at the door and keying in the code. Stepping in, he turned and smiled at Obi-Wan. "It will be well worth it." 

Obi-Wan blushed, eyes bright. He stopped in front of Cody, close enough that they could feel each others breaths. Obi-Wan looked at home in his rooms, filling up the space with his presence and his joy. Cody wanted nothing more than to have Obi-Wan stay here, move in with him. The dim lights shone on the side of Obi-Wan's face, and again Cody could barely think with how beautiful he was. If he died right now, he would die a happy man. 

Obi-Wan could barely think either. His mind was occupied solely by the man in front of him, the man who shone brightly and smiled even brighter. Obi-Wan could look at him forever, wants to be by his side for just as long. He could barely keep his hands to himself, not with all the love pouring off of them both, not with how close they are, how good it feels just to be near.

"Cody." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm going to kiss you again." 

He smirked. "You better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments!


End file.
